


Raven the Grinch

by Baticorngirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, First Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Grinch References, Merry Christmas, Santa is Real, Team as Family, Teen Titans as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baticorngirl/pseuds/Baticorngirl
Summary: It’s Christmas time, and all the Teen Titans are jumping-up-and-down excited, especially Starfire and Beast boy. All the Titans, that is, except Raven. Will Raven ever feel the Christmas joy the rest of the Titans feel?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Tara Markov & Raven & Victor Stone, Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan & Tara Markov, Garfield Logan & Teen Titans, Garfield Logan & Victor Stone, Koriand'r & Garfield Logan, Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Koriand'r & Raven (DCU), Koriand'r & Teen Titans (DCU), Koriand'r & Victor Stone, Raven & Teen Titans (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Raven the Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Sorry if Raven's little arch felt rushed. This isn't that long of a story, and that whole Grinch thing was really only supposed to be a side-plot.
> 
> That being said, if you enjoyed it, please review! It would mean the world to me if you did!

Starfire's eyes _darted_ from one place to another. Her food -a delicious dish made from something her planet liked to call "sclorgalic"- was still full. The young alien dipped her hands into the bowl, checking to see if it had gotten cold yet. Surprisingly, it still had a little bit of a nice warmth, but she knew that if she neglected to eat it for even a few more minutes, it wouldn't hardly taste good at all. But there was something off about her stomach, about herself, about _everything._

She felt tired, and bored. Her jaws felt heavy as she attempted to chew just one bite of her tamaranian delicacy. Normally, she would easily munch through her lunch, happy to be greeted again by her wonderful friends after. But there just… hadn't been anything exciting lately. Nothing to even fluster up her signature smile. They hadn't met any new honorary titans lately, nor had any interesting encounters with villains. Everything had been so average.

Average was nice sometimes, but when you're used to having adventure after adventure, average got boring quickly.

Starfire took one more bit of her food, but then tossed it into the fridge, hoping maybe it would be okay to heat it up later. Eating "leftovers," as the humans called it. Just as she left the kitchen, a short, green-skinned, boy walked in.

"Hello, friend Beast boy…" Starfire whispered, still not energized enough to greet him with her usual cheer. As she turned to continue to head out, her eyes -still darting around a little- caught sight of the calendar. After seeing what time of year it was, she finally realized _why_ she was so bored! This was the time of year with the least Tamaranian Holidays, so it was no wonder she was feeling down in dumps. It had almost been 6 months since she had felt the joy and excitement that a holiday always brings her.

For a moment, Starfire smiled with delight at her new realization. But after glancing at the calendar one more time, it occurred to her that it would still be a month or two until the next holiday actually came around. The girl slouched again, even lower than before. She slowly began to make her way out of the kitchen again.

Beast boy waved as she left, "Bye, Star! Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed, smiling goofily. His grin was so wide Starfire thought someone must have laughed at one of his jokes only a few minutes prior. But Terra was out at the mall with Raven, so she doubted that there was anyone in the tower -other than herself- had any chance of doing so. Of course, that wasn't the thing that confused her most.

"What's Christmas?" Starfire asked, her voice high pitched and sweet as always, "And why shall it be the 'merry'?" She began to wonder why Christmas wasn't one of the words she learned after kissing Robin. Perhaps it was a name of some sort?

"Only the best holiday of the year!" Beast boy exclaimed, his entire body lighting up in excitement. The overdone joy was enough to make Starfire giggle, making Beast boy even happier, as well. "Just a minute, I have to go get something!" he called back just moments before rushing off.

When he came back, there was a hat on his head. It was a very funny hat. Starfire held back another giggle at the sight of it. It was long, but without any structure, it just flopped back on Beast boy's head. At the end of it, though, there was a cute little white pom-pom. She liked how fuzzy it looked, and how there was some trimming at the front of the hat that was just as fuzzy. Funny as a hat as it was, it was also a very cute hat.

Starfire laughed. "What is that?" She asked, curiously bending her head forward for a closer look. But even as she studied closer, it still looked silly. Despite this, Beast boy wore it as proudly as ever.

"It's a Santa hat," Beast boy declared, pulling it off his head to bring it closer to her. He handed it over to her, letting her feel the soft fabric it contained. Starfire placed it on top of her own head, smiling at it's humorous features. Beast boy pointed to it, "Santa wears a hat just like that when he gives everyone presents."

"Where does he put the presents..? Why does he give everyone presents….? How does he?" The young alien questioned, "That's a lot of people to do the giving to!"

"I know, right? Santa's magical. Besides, his elves do all the work. They're the ones that get all the toys ready and stuff." Beast boy explained, nonchalantly turning the radio on. "Come on! It's already December, there's gotta be some Christmas songs on!" He flipped through the stations, listening every few seconds for the jolly tone of holiday music. A familiar tune sputtered out of the speaker.

"Here's a good one! You're sure to hear plenty about Santa from it!" Beast boy commented. He bopped his head along to the beat, beginning to dance and vibe to it. "Santa Claus is coming to town!" Beast boy sang, loud and a little off key.

But despite the jolly mood of the song, a few lines in it caught Starfire's attention, "I did not know Slade was related to the Christmas..." She mumbled, attempting to imitate the sarcastic tone that Raven always used. "Why does he see us when we're sleeping?"

"Yeah, Santa kinda stalks us." Beast boy goofed, "But how else is he supposed to know whether or not we've been nice? He only gives presents to the nice kids." Starfire still looked skeptical, but Beast boy just shrugged. To avoid anymore of this, he switched to a different station. More Christmas music played, and the boy went straight back to dancing. Unfortunately, "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus" was not the best song to be showing someone who already didn't have the best view of Santa.

"This child's mother is married, yes?" Starfire reminded Beast boy, a hint of disgust in her voice. He blushed uncomfortably, but nodded. "Why should Santa indulge and encourage such behaviors? Why should he kiss a married woman?" Starfire exclaimed.

"That song really never happened…" Beast Boy informed her, "It's just a joke. I'm pretty sure no one actually saw their mom kiss Santa, otherwise I think a lot more people would have the same idea of Santa as you do." He laughed, deciding to switch the radio off and just tell her about it on his own.

"Santa gives toys to ALL the good kids!" Beast boy insisted, "Look, I know he isn't the best with privacy, but… Don't you think he's still pretty selfless? I mean, he gave me one of my first video games!" His strong excitement perfectly showed the true child inside him.

"I guess you are the right." Starfire admitted, "Do you think he shall give me the presents, too? Does he give to non-earthlings if they live on Earth?" She asked hopefully, her eyes beginning to light up with the same excitement Beast boy had been feeling. The vibrance in them seemed to increase even brighter than their already-bold-green, and her pupils sparkled.

"They never mentioned that, but I'm sure you won't get left out!" Beast boy reassured her. He grabbed a piece of paper nearby and handed Starfire it. "But you've gotta make your Christmas list. Otherwise he won't know what to get you." He continued. Starfire, quick to take in the directions, instantly began to scribble down everything she may want.

After a minute or two of silence (apart from the scratches of scribbles on paper), Starfire flipped her list around to show Beast boy. He raised his eyebrow, shaking his head in confusion for a few seconds. Gently, his hand nudged the paper closer to his eyes. He bit his lip, still unsure.

"Star, I think I forgot how to read." He laughed, but differing from his normal giggle, it was a nervous chuckle. "Either that or that just plainly isn't English writing. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen any writing like that before. Wait, maybe once… when we went to Tamaran! Is this… Tamaranian?" He squinted his eyes, attempting to decode the unknown language. Starfire blushed nervously.

"Yes, I believe I have written it in my home-planet's language." She quickly grabbed the paper from Beast boy, scanning her eyes over the first few items. With that information still in her head, Starfire grabbed another piece of paper. Her hands grasped around her pencil as she translated her list into English, glancing back every few moments to check that she was writing the right items.

Yet again, she turned her piece of paper around, this time showing items that Beast boy could _actually_ read. He smiled, beginning to tell her more about her first question- Where Santa put the presents he brought. As he spoke, he occasionally turned into a Reindeer, walking out the way Santa's deer would, and pretending to land on a chimney. Starfire laughed and clapped her hands together at the show, laughing at the little jokes Beast boy threw into it.

_Christmas was going to be a lot of fun._

* * *

A few days went by, but it didn't take too long for Beast boy and Starfire to convince all the rest of the Titans that they had to get a Christmas tree. It was only Raven who really had a problem with it.

All six Teen Titans sat in the T-car. Robin had a small smile on his face. Terra was laughing, probably because Beast boy was goofing off with her, but the sense of Christmas had gotten _both_ of them in an especially happy spirit. Starfire's cheery, rosy-cheeked smile was brighter than ever before. Cyborg, of course, was smiling as well, but his smile constantly changed with how he kept singing along to the Christmas song on the radio. Out of all the six Titans, Raven was the only one that wasn't beaming with joy. Her signature annoyed, sarcastic, and down-in-the-dumps look was no different than usual.

"All I want for Christmas is you!" Cyborg sang, Beast boy joining him for the iconic line. They laughed, their giggles taking much too long to fade. Raven rolled her eyes at their pure and utter joy. It angered her that they though so highly of such a ridiculous, dumb, and worthless holiday. But Cyborg only continued to show appreciation towards it, "Do you think I should decorate the T-car, too? Don't you think she needs some Holiday dazzle?" He patted the vehicle they were driving in happily.

"Nothing shall go undecorated!" Starfire cheered, hardly keeping in her seat as she resisted the urge to jump up and down. Robin, Beast boy, Terra, and Cyborg all smiled and nodded. Raven noticed that she was the only one missing some kind of smile or grin. Instead, a gloominess seemed to spread over not only her face, but her entire body. There was no cheer inside her. She opened a book that lay next to her, and pressed it up to her face apathetically. Not even the story that was held inside it could block out the loud, overdone, excitement that engulfed her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven mumbled, striving to mediate despite her constricting seat belt. Strong emotions were always aggravating and abrasive to her, always making it difficult for her to keep calm. Unfortunately, she was surrounded by strong, overwhelming emotion. Being an empath, these feelings only felt even stronger than they actually were. She closed her eyes and bit her lip in an attempt to concentrate.

"Sweet! We haven't even gotten out of our car, and I can already see the perfect tree!" Beast boy exclaimed, his yell sounding like a shriek to Raven. Her eyes abruptly opened in surprise. She clenched her fists when she saw Beast boy just joyfully pointing, without the smallest regard for his loud disturbance. If she didn't meditate soon, she was going to burst.

"Why do we even need a tree?!" Raven snapped, feeling her intense powers start to seep out of her. The black magic wanted to slap Beast boy's arm down and shut him up, something Raven had felt the need to do ever since Christmas time had begun. Her younger teammate would never shut up about the Holiday anymore, always teasing Raven about her lack of excitement. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She mumbled yet again to herself, pulling to uncontrolled power back inside her.

"Uh… Because it's Christmas time, Rae Rae?" Beast boy answered her outburst like why they needed the tree was obvious. He turned back towards the trees, instantly searching for the tree had seen before. "Look, look, look! Dude! Isn't it awesome?" The boy commented. Raven opened one eye, peeking out to see what all the commotion was about. Apparently, Beast boy just couldn't stop annoying her. _Did he really have to call her Rae Rae, out of all things?_

"Yeah. I have never seen a better plant." Raven responded sarcastically. She shut her open eye again, just trying to relax for a moment, even if she still couldn't properly meditate in the tight car, especially with all this excitement. Beast boy pouted, leaning on the side of the T-car wistfully.

"Why do you have to be such a party-pooper, Raven?" He complained, crossing his arms bitterly. Raven kept her eyes closed, but he continued. "Christmas Tree's are so much more than plants! They're a place for friends and family to meet up and celebrate around…. And more importantly, a place to put presents under!" Starfire giggled at this, and Robin shook his head smiling. This only upset Raven even more.

"And you know where those presents come from?" Raven spoke through clenched teeth. Her arms were crossed just like Beast boys, hugging around the book she had been reading. Her eyes weren't directly looking at him, but rather spotting him from the corner. Her shoulders were clenched up and contracted.

"Santa?" Beast boy guessed playfully, shrugging carelessly, "Our loved ones?"

"No, Stores." Raven stated, gripping at the soft fabric on her cloak. The fleecy fabric soothed her as her finger pressed and held onto it. Anything to help keep her from slapping her hand right over Beast boy's mouth. "Because this entire Holiday, believe it or not, is just for big chain stores -that already have way too much money- to get even more of it."

"That's not true!" He protested, "The elves make their own toys! See? The stores may get the money from what our friends give us, but they don't make _any_ money off Santa!" Beast boy was wearing a bright red Santa hat just to show his appreciation for him even more. Raven snarled, her shoulders rising up to her neck in irritability.

" _Santa_ isn't real!" She growled, reaching over to slam her hand on Beast boy's shoulder like she was teaching him something that he was too young to know. " _Your parents_ just told you that dumb story so you'd behave!" Her voice was rising by the second, her yelling turning into screams.

"No! Santa just does the Naughty-Nice thing to help parents out a little!" Beast boy whined, shaking Raven's hand off of him, "And I bet you just think he's not real because you never got any presents because you're always on that Naughty list! 'Cause you're so creepy and rude and unfriendly and…" On his fingers, he counted off all the reasons Santa might dislike a pessimist like Raven. The tension rose and rose and rose by the moment.

"Can you two just shut up?!" Robin snapped, joining the argument. His small smile that had rested there at the beginning of the trip had completely disappeared to reveal a fed-up frown. Looking around, Raven realized that everyone was frowning at her and Beast boy. Sighing, she pulled her hood over her head and bit her tongue, yielding her bickering. As Beast boy did the same, the tension calmed, and the spirit of Christmas rang again.

"Hey Raven…." Terra whispered, "You want to talk? It doesn't have to be about Christmas. I've already talked tons with Beast boy about it…" She was answered only by a shaking of the head on Raven's behalf. Raven pulled her book right back up to her face, obviously not wanting to talk or be near _anyone_ at the moment.

As Terra shrugged Raven's need to be alone off, Cyborg was spinning the team around the parking lot, frantically trying to find a spot good enough for his precious self-made vehicle, "Why is everyone so bad at parking? If I try to squeeze in here, she's sure to get scratched…" He complained vigorously. Finally, he came to a quite empty part. "Maybe here she'll be okay…"

They all got out of the car, smiles on their faces. Except Raven's. She just continued to hold her book up to her face, barely glancing up from it to see where she was going. Perhaps she really was a little bit of party pooper…?

Or more seasonably appropriate, _a Grinch_.

* * *

A smile spread across Cyborg's face. Beast boy and Starfire weren't the only ones who loved the Holiday. He liked it almost just as much. And, as mandatory for any special occasion, there was going to be a feast. That was one of Cyborg's favorite parts.

The boy picked up a small shaker. His grin widened as he sniffed what was inside. Nodding vigorously, he shook the shaker, listening to the delicious elements tossing around. The strong, spicy, scent swirled into his nose. The aroma soothed him, his head leaning back in a relaxed awe. He set down one final nod as he carefully set it back on the shelf.

"Just imagine how good that'll taste on our Christmas Turkey…." Cyborg commented, slowly shutting the pantry door. He licked his lips, still nodding with appreciation for that one spice. But just as he finished closing the door, a face appeared behind it. Cyborg opened his human eye wide for a second in surprise. That face was not happy.

"Helloooo?" Beast boy stepped out from behind the door, a frustrated look on his face. The young changeling crossed his arms and pouted. "Aren't we supposed to be having Tofurkey? I'm a vegetarian, remember? It hardly tastes different!" He insisted, attempting to point out all the numerous benefits to this small change.

Cyborg crossed his arms along with him, "Nobody even knows what Tofurky is, BB! The _rest_ of us just want our Christmas Turkey." He claimed, annoyed that he even had to explain this to his younger friend. "Our real Christmas Turkey. Not whatever _meat-wannabe_ you'll try to make with Tofu…"

"Fine, then! Guess you can just eat me!" Beast boy transformed into a Turkey the moment he was finished speaking. He waddled around in a circle pointedly.

" _You_ are only a Turkey occasionally." Cyborg stated. Beast boy turned back into a human again, as if in defeat for a moment. But only for a moment, as it only took him seconds to argue back about it.

"It doesn't matter! I still know what it's like to be one!" Beast boy complained, "And if you'll excuse me, this stuff will taste great on my delicious Tofurkey." He swung open the pantry door. Inside, rested Cyborg's special spice, the one he had picked out specially for the upcoming Holiday. Beast boy grabbed the spice and immediately ran off with it, clutching it between his gloved hands.

"Come back here!" Cyborg called, following Beast boy's trail with his eye. His large, technological legs slammed against the ground as he started chasing Beast boy around, desperately trying to stop Beast boy from doing something bad with it. The two boys rushed, ran, and chased each other around in circles.

As they passed by the pantry one time, Beast boy reached into the pantry (of which the door was still swung open on) and grabbed another spice, making sure to find one that would match a Turkey almost just as well as the one he was already holding. As he snatched the shaker, his clumsy, fast going hands accidentally pushed a couple other shakers off as well.

 _Clang!_ The containers loudly crashed onto the ground. All the rest of the Titans came running over to check on the commotion. Beast boy slid to a stop, pausing his running for the moment. Cyborg stopped as well, but not before grabbing his spice back from Beast boy.

Beast boy's eyes switched between the giant mess he's made and all his friend's looks about it. He smiled nervously, a drop of sweat running down his forehead, "Hehe… Looks like those shakers can really shake, huh?" Everyone, including Cyborg, continued to glare at him. "At least I'm not the one that's trying to eat my friend!" He turned to Cyborg defensively.

"I'm not trying to eat you, I'm trying to eat a delicious, meaty, delicacy that is perfect for a Christmas feast!" Cyborg corrected, their argument completely starting back up again. They both crossed their arms and glared at each other simultaneously. The aggravated tension that surrounded them before went right back up.

"I don't care, because ' _meaty_ ' isn't a good thing, Dude! Have you ever even tried Tofurkey!?" Beast boy questioned angrily.

"No, but I think since _all_ Tofu is terrible, I don't need to! There's no way I'm letting you ruin my Christmas dinner with something like that." Cyborg answered.

"So this is all about what we'll have for Christmas Dinner?" Terra asked, clarifying the situation. She raised her eyebrow, confused. "Um…. why can't we have both?" She reasoned, shrugging. Robin nodded, showing his agreement with Terra's solution.

"Maybe I'd consider that if he eats in another room, and you know, doesn't steal my spices!" Cyborg agreed only slightly. He tightened his grip on the spice container, glancing back at Beast boy to make sure he wasn't going to try and chase him for it. Beast boy glanced back, but stayed still otherwise. He had already learned his lesson last time he had run.

"Well if you're not going to let me use even a little bit of your spice, then I'm not letting you make me have to spend Christmas smelling your icky Turkey! There's enough spice for both of us if you don't dump it on to the Turkey!" Beast boy pointed out, slightly taking away the importance of that point by using a whiny, needy, little-kid voice. Cyborg rolled his eyes, or at least the one that was still human.

"I know! Perhaps my harsleklen can help!" Starfire exclaimed in delight. She jumped up into the air, quickly fluttering off to get something. She rushed back in only seconds later, a small, bite-size serving of some kind of soup in her arms. She picked the spoon up, starting to bring it over to Cyborg for him to taste. "Here's some leftovers from the last time I made it! It is the perfect for a Holiday such as Christmas, so if you two can not decide between your Turkeys, why don't we not have either, and give my harsleklen some time to shine." She suggested.

Cyborg stared at the oozing, watery substances in front of him. It did not look like one of the few Tamaranian foods that went okay with human taste buds. He gulped, "Nah, we don't need it. BB, you can have your stupid Tofu." He gave in, desperate to not have to put that harsleklen anywhere near his mouth.

Beast boy looked at the harsleklen just as intently. "And you can have your Turkey, Cy…" He gave in as well. The idea of eating the tamaranian soup disturbed both of them so much they'd even rather eat each other's idea of a perfect Christmas meal more than what was in front of them.

"Okay," Starfire put her food away, simply happy that they had finally made up. _They had a wonderful Christmas meal planned._

* * *

The sound of snoring wheezed through Titans Tower. Every breath seemed loud and bold against the lack of any other sounds. Every one of the Teen Titans were asleep, not one of them hardly stirring. Even Beast boy and Starfire, despite how excited they were for the morning after, had drifted off a while ago.

On Beast boy's calendar, every day had been crossed out with markers. That is, except Christmas. Which, it being Christmas Eve night, was only tomorrow. So just like every Christmas Eve night, someone was climbing through the Chimney.

 _INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!_ The security system wailed, awaking each and every titan. They each jolted awake, pulling on whatever they had to so they could be ready to fight whatever villain awaited them. Raven pulled on her cloak. Robin snatched his utility belt. Beast boy tugged on his gloves. Terra fastened on her goggles. Starfire slipped into her long boots. Cyborg, being a robot who doesn't wear clothes, simply pulled out his charger and ran off.

Every single titans arrived to where the alarm had been tripped. But to their surprise, no villain awaited them. Instead, a jolly old man dressed in Red and White was standing there, a bag of toys resting on his back.

"Santa Claus!" Starfire instantly recognized the man from all the photos Beast boy had shown her, and all the Christmas movies the titans had watched. She revoiced with happiness at the sight, feeling that her first Christmas was going wonderfully. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around Santa in a quick hug.

"Dude…!" Beast boy mumbled, his mouth curling into an excited smile. He looked up and down at the guy, taking in every speck of the mystical man he had been told so many stories about. There was a magic in the air wherever Santa went.

"Man, I never dreamed I'd really meet him…" Cyborg commented, a hint of shock in his voice. Even through the astonishment, there was a small smile hidden under the shocked expression on Cyborg's face. Just like Beast boy and Starfire, the idea of really meeting Santa was more than just surprising to him, it was beautiful.

"Yeah," Terra and Robin both agreed. Smiles and Grins appeared on Starfire, Beast boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Terra's faces, a surprising wonder in front of their eyes. Just like the classic stories said, his cheeks were red, his beard was snow white, and his belly was plump with milk and cookies. But even more matching than that, was the cheerfully smiles that his entire face, his entire body, betrayed. It was something every story mentioned, but they could never really portray it like it was in person.

But despite all this, Raven simply had one question. "You're real?" She asked, quickly realizing how pathetic it must seem that she had to ask. After all, if she were anything like Beast boy, like Starfire, like _any_ of them, she would've known he was real even before this encounter. But there she was, her eyes wide at the news.

"Ho, ho, ho, of course, Raven." Santa chucked, his signature laugh echoing through the Teen Titan's hallway. Raven suddenly blushed nervously. Her brain went straight back to when they were picking out their Christmas tree, and she remembered just how cruel she had been to Beast boy… and how cruel she had been to Santa, and the Holiday itself. It occurred to her that there was a perfectly good chance she was on the naughty list, and Santa was only coming for the other Titans. Or possibly to bring her coal.

"Wait, no, this isn't supposed to happen!" The enchanted look on Beast boy's face broke, a look of regret and distress taking over instead. He turned back towards where their bedrooms were, and started running back towards there. "If we're awake, Santa can't drop off the presents! We're not supposed to see him!" He called back.

Uncomfortably, Raven followed the rest of her friends back to their rooms. Everyone knew they really should just follow Santa's rules and be respectful about them. Raven especially understood this, as if she were delivering presents to a whole bunch of tiny children, she'd want them to be asleep, too. Dealing with any age of that amount of people would be a lot to take, especially if they would get overwhelmingly excited at the sight of you.

Everyone tugged their own blankets over them and tried to get to sleep the best they could, knowing presents and cheer awaited them the next morning.

* * *

Raven smushed her pillow against her ears. Even from up in her room, she could hear laughter and screams of joy from the living room. It was more than obvious to her that all the Titans had gotten up early for the Holiday, or more likely, that Beast boy and Starfire had woken up everyone else. Luckily, she had somehow managed to get a little more sleep than any of the others, but now there was almost no chance of the sleep continuing.

With a sigh, she let go of her pillow and popped her head up from the bed. She glanced back to her nightstand, where her alarm clock sat. It was 5:00 AM apparently, which wasn't quite as early as Raven had feared it might be. Honestly, no matter the time, she didn't really feel like going down and throwing away her bag of coal. At least, not until Beast boy was gone. There was no way he would ever stop teasing her about being on the Naughty list.

"Wow! Can't believe Rae-Rae didn't get on the Naughty list!" She heard Beast Boy exclaim from downstairs. Raven turned towards the sound, startled by the statement. Needing to look for herself, she threw her cloak on and hurried down to the living room.

She arrived to find Beast boy leaning over a small present, reading the name tag. Raven leaned over to read it herself. "To: Raven. From: Santa." It read. She picked her present up, knocking Beast boy out of his stare. The wrapping felt smooth, as did whatever was inside it.

"Hello friend Raven!" Starfire greeted Raven. She pointed towards the gift in Raven's hands. "You're the only one who has not done the undoing of the wrapping yet. Please do, we cannot wait to learn what is inside!" Starfire clapped her hands together impatiently. Doing what she was told, Raven started to rip through the paper. Whatever was inside was dark blue, similar to Raven's cape, only a much darker shade of it. She continued to rip, revealing a hard-cover book to be inside.

It had some fancy, purple designs on the edge of the back cover. She carefully flipped it to the front, revealing a bold title in purple letters. "Spells for young sorcerors with bold powers." It said. She began to read the first page, silently glancing through it. Each spell seemed to somehow… match her powers perfectly. The instructions did, too. Each one, instead of just telling you how to do the spell, it told you how to do it safely. How to keep in control. How to stay calm. Just like how Raven always meditated to keep in control, these instructions should help too.

"Thanks, Santa." She mumbled, making sure it was too quiet for her friends to hear. Glancing around, she looked at all her friends' gifts. Cyborg held some new tools to use for building new features into himself. Beast boy had received some Video games. A special recording device was in Robin's hands, most likely to be used for Detective work. Terra had a little set of camping gear. Starfire was cuddling some adorable stuffies of all the Titans. Raven looked down at her hands, noticing how precise Santa was. He had found the perfect thing for every one of them.

But even more important than what each of her friend's held, was the expression on their faces. Everyone was smiling. But not even in the way they were when picking out the tree, it was something bigger. Something truer. Something realer. No one was really looking at what was in their hands anymore, but what was around them. They looked at each other, and they laughed. Raven looked from one friend to the other, studying everything about them.

Suddenly, she took a step back. Her eyes laid on it all, the mix of each Titan's personalities. For a moment there, she felt what they were feeling, too. It was more than happiness… it was the knowledge of what they had made. Raven felt the different kinds of warmth that each Teen Titans brought, and looking around her, she didn't see her friends anymore. She saw her family.

So in that special moment, Raven's heart grew three sizes bigger.


End file.
